1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aids for a temporarily or permanently disabled individual, and in particular to a crutch which at the option of the user may be stowed into a much more compact form than when in use. In addition, the invention relates to a crutch whose size may be simply and readily adjusted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Almost everyone is familiar with the crutches of the prior art. Generally, such crutches have two members supporting an underarm piece and pad with a handle disposed between the two members for the user's grip. The two members come together beneath the grip, and from there a single member extends to the ground. Such crutches have several disadvantages. To extend from beneath the user's arm to the ground, such crutches must be on the order of four to five feet in length. Thus, whenever the user of such a crutch is sitting or reclining, the crutch must be leaned against a wall or chair, or otherwise stored. Because of the bulkiness, storage of such crutches is difficult, particularly in confined situations such as while riding in a wheelchair, sitting in an airplane seat, or sitting in a restaurant. Furthermore, such crutches by virtue of their structure may be adjusted only with tools such as wrenches or screw drivers. To make such adjustments, the user must remove two or more bolts in each crutch which secure the single member to the pair of members, readjust the length, and retighten the bolts.
One attempt at making a crutch, which when stored is smaller than when in use, is a crutch manufactured by Husa Company. This type of crutch includes a folding joint at the intersection between the single member and the pair of members to enable the crutch to be folded in half. Although this provides some improvement in stowability, the resulting crutch is still not sufficiently small to fit comfortably in a wheelchair, or to be placed beneath the seat in a commercial airliner.